Superhero Sobriquet
by Blitz92
Summary: Set after Justice: Bart Allen is board of the slow pace of Manchester, Lex Luthor is determined to capture him and Oliver Queen is rather stressed. And who's Malcolm Thawne and what's his connection to Bart...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a story on here, i decided to write it after watching Justice and the season finale which really wasn't as good as i expected, but anyway, have a read and tell me what ya think. Thanks (:

And all charaters and rights and stuff belong to DC comics, okay, cool.

* * *

Luthor Mansion, Smallville

Lex Luthor stared in ore at the laptop screen in front of him, on it the video log of his latest 33.1 test subject, Bart Allen. It showed a red and yellow blur circling a cylindrical holding cell. Moving at such incredible speeds that his human features were invisible to the naked eye, the kid had continued non-stop for almost five hours before the footage mysteriously cut off and he escaped -with some help from that Green Archer and his band of freaks- and blew up the Ridge Facility.

Lex wanted to find the boy, speed like that could be harnessed into a powerful energy source and make him a lot of money or even better, a powerful weapon against the Green Arrow and his other accomplices who had spent the last 5 months destroying his "research" facilities across North and South America and bringing them down would be an added bonus.

* * *

Queen Industries, Star City

Meanwhile a few miles away, Oliver Queen sat very board in an apparently very important business meeting with the Queen Industries board of directors and potential partners S.T.A.R Labs. Unfortunately Oliver was sporting a rather nasty cut above his right eyebrow covered up with a Spiderman plaster, which only succeeded in getting him some very odd looks from the others around the table. He'd told them he had banged his head on a kitchen cupboard earlier that morning and in his haste that was the only plaster he could find.

In truth it had happened at a recent 33.1 infiltration mission in Argentina, which had been a little too close for comfort, Lex had been upping his security and what worried Oliver was that these new security measures seemed to be concentrated on taking down fast moving objects- or namely Impulse. The plaster, well that had been a dare by the guys, a sort of in-joke.

"Mr Queen, do you agree that that is a fair deal?" asked one of the older directors

Shit, what were they talking about, a new high speed telecommunications network or something…?

"Erm, yeah, sure, why not, heh" his response getting him a few raised eyebrows "can we, er continue this later? I've got a bit of a headache" he said pointing a finger at the plaster on his forehead. The others muttered words of acceptance and began to file out of the room.

Ollie pulled out his Blackberry and began planning the next 33.1 hit, he'd have to try and find a viable reason to take the Queen jet to a remote area of western Russia, the directors hadn't been too pleased when he took it to Scotland because there was an indoor climbing wall there he wanted to try- well that's what he'd told them anyway. And make it a weekend so the guys wouldn't miss school and college.

"Dude! The security in this place sucks!"

After being momentarily startled, Ollie quickly regained his composure. In front of his desk wearing that famed red hoodie, and donning a pair of sunglasses stood Bart Allen.

"Bart. What're you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ollie enquired.

Bart shifted his weight, visibly uncomfortable "Boss-man, school sucks, Manchester sucks, way to quiet and I'm pretty sure Lex Luthor has people tailing me and spying on me, just waitin' for me to slip up then…" clapping his hands to add affect "BOOM! You'll never see me again! I'll be off the grid! And you'd feel totally guilty"

Ollie raised an eyebrow "Bart, I'm fully aware that Lex has people following you, my people are following his people and I'm quite certain he's worked out I'm the one paying all your living expenses in quiet little Manchester."

Giving him a confused look Bart said "But couldn't that lead him to working out you're Green Arrow as he knows that's who Impulse works for?"

"Nah, Lex is too narrow minded for that, thinks I'm an airhead, he either thinks I'm oblivious to your speedy alter-ego or that I'm fully aware and plan to turn you in to some massive power source or something…" He said quite seriously.

Bart looked slightly worried "wait, you wouldn't do anything like that right?"

Ollie smirked at him "Only if Clark accidently blows up one of my geo-thermal power stations and we need emergency power or something…but I don't see that happening so don't look so worried"

"But seriously Ollie, d'you reckon there's a chance he'll go after me in Manchester?"

Looking him straight in the eye, Ollie said "no Bart, it would be too much of a risk for him to take down a seemingly normal school student, he wouldn't be able to do it quietly and there'd be a massive uproar from Queen Industries for kidnapping an innocent civilian for no obvious reason."

Bart clearly relaxed "Thanks man" he said with a smile before disappearing momentarily out of the room, Ollie hated lying to the kid but it was good to see him at ease. The truth was Lex had been acting more and more irrational recently, he seemed to be obsessing more over capturing Impulse then he was about finding out who the Green Arrow really was, and that worried Oliver. It made Lex harder to predict and Bart more venerable to attack at home as well as on the job.

Maybe it would be better to move Bart back to Star City, or maybe Smallville, he'd be safe with Clark, but then Lex was already suspicious of Clark, the sudden arrival of a wanted meta-human would only add to these suspicions and could put Clarks loved ones at risk, but to be fair that seemed to be a common occurrence in Smallville. Man, I guy could get an ulcer thinking about this.

Wait, where _was_ Bart anyway? Probably flirting with the new receptionist downstairs or something thought Ollie, better go and find him before he caused some sort of trouble decided Ollie.

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter 1, in later chapters i'm gonna try and bring in more elements from the DC comicverse (:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 2, i enjoyed writing it :) The story gets deeper and Manchester is a fictional place that the Impulse of the comicverse lived in.

All characters and stuff belong to DC comics, okay cool

* * *

Sure enough Ollie found the kid downstairs in the entrance lobby, chest puffed out, eating a cookie and in deep conversation with that new receptionist whos name Ollie couldn't for the life of him remember, he hadn't really been paying much attention when they'd met.

"Excuse me miss, can I borrow my young friend here?" He didn't wait for a reply as slung an arm over Barts shoulder and began to steer him in the direction of the elevator on the left of the lobby.

As soon as they entered the elevator and Ollie was sure they were alone and no one could hear them he said

"Seriously kid, what are you doing here? I said keep a low profile, limited contact, spend your weekdays enjoying being a teenager, hang with people your own age, have house parties, go to school, y'know normal things a 16 year old should be doing…"

"Boss-man I'm not normal and the kids in 'chester are seriously weird, why can't I move back here, or go to Miami with AC…"

"Bart, we've talked about this," His voice was deadly serious "Lex _knows_ who you are and if he realises your connection to be is more than just business related, it puts both you _and_ me at greater risks, if Lex finds out about _my _alter ego it puts everyone I love in danger, Lois, Clark, Chloe. Kid, you're like a little brother to me and if Lex knew that he would be even more determined to hunt you down, to get you and hurt you because he'd know it would devastate me and I won't let that happen."

Bart was shell shocked "Wow man **that** was deep"

"Yeah, I surprise even myself sometimes" he said with a grin "but seriously kid, d'you get why it's best for you to stay in Manchester…for now anyway?" He asked as the elevator came to a stop and they got off at Oliver's private floor.

"I guess so bro" he replied with a shrug "'chester still sucks, but I'll stick it out…for now anyway" he smirked.

"Anyway, I got half an hour before another meeting, you wanna play Call of Duty?" Ollie asked

"Sure man and I'm gonna totally kick your ass" Bart sped over to the Xbox on the other side of the room and was already setting it up before Ollie had even blinked, man he didn't think he's ever get used to the kids speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the entrance lobby of the same building a seemingly normal receptionist, reasonably attractive, whose face could blend unnoticeably into a crowd of people, replayed an audio message of the entire conversation that had just taken place in the elevator. She then sent the file to an untraceable IP address in a large warehouse at an unknown location somewhere in South America.

A shady figure surrounded by armed men, listened again to the message, in front of him a large computer screen showing CCTV images of Bart and Oliver.

"Interesting, thank you my dear, the bug you planted on Mr Allen has given me more than I could have anticipated" the figure said with a small smile "Now Miss Montoya, as you are aware you have breached Queen Industries security and Mr Queen himself is soon going to connect the dots, so it is time for you to leave, there is a car waiting for you outside"

"Of course sir" the receptionist replied as she gathered her things and walked straight out the front entrance, blending into the crowd around her.

* * *

Elsewhere Ollie had just been shot again, when he received an urgent phone call from his head of cyber security Alvin Draper- otherwise known as Victor Stone to his close friends.

"What do you mean a security breach?" Ollie asked impatiently

There's a bug, in the room, I think it's on Bart, this is bad Ollie

"What're you sayin' Vic?"

I'm saying someone heard your entire conversation, everything you've said in the next 10 minutes, it was recorded in the building and then sent to an unknown location, I'm trying to track it but it's pretty much untraceable, whoever did this knew _exactly _what they were doing, professionals, with money

"Is the bug still active?" Olli asked as he ran a stressed hand through his hair

No, I'm blocking the system, but you should still find it, bring it to me to analyse

"Okay, I'll er…the receptionist! She's the only person the kid's been in close contact with in the building, it was her! Damit! Vic, go over the security footage, find her records, I want to know who she was talking to and who the hell she is and let me guess, she's already left the building right?"

Afraid so Boss, walked out the front door 5 minutes ago and disappeared, who do you thinks' responsible for this Ollie?

"Five guesses at who's got the resources and the reasons"

Lex.

"Yeah, Lex, I'll keep Bart here with me for now, we'll be safe in the building, get here ASAP Vic" Ollie was clearly worked up when he closed the call.

"Lex? What about Lex, whatsgoingonOllie" Bart had sped over and looked concerned

"That was Vic, the receptionist, she bugged you, someone heard our whole conversation…"

"And you think it was Lex? Shit man, what're we gonna do?" he began to tap his foot up and down rapidbly

"Calm down kid, we'll wait for Vic and then work this whole thing out, did the girl at reception touch you at all?"

"Hu, what, wait yeah, when we left she touched my arm" Bart felt the area above his left elbow and found a small metal device barley a cm in width and length stuck to his hoodie.

"Shit."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the mysterious warehouse, the shady figure listened to the footage a third time and then without turning away from the screen said "Mishkin, get me Lex Luthor on the line"

"Right away Mr Thawne"

* * *

So that was chapter 2, let me know what you think, thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3, again fun to write and i was motivated by the review for ch2 so thanks for that :D and btw this is set about 2 months after season 6 episode justice me thinks

All characters and stuff belong to DC comics, okay cool :)

* * *

Oliver was pacing up and down his large office when Victor walked through the elevator doors; a concerned look on his face, Bart had gone back to playing COD5 on the other side of the room.

Ollie greeted Vic with a manly handshake and got straight to the point "What the hell's goin' on here Vic?"

"I'm not sure boss, you got the bug? Let me take a look"

Victor scanned the bug with his right index finger, his inner cybernetics analysing every millimetre of the technology and made a rather unexpected discovery

"Ollie, this isn't Luthorcorp technology...I don't think Lex is behind this"

"What? Not Lex, then who...?

"I'm not sure man but this looks like the type of tech being developed by S.T.A.R labs"

"S.T.A.R labs?! I was in a meeting with them earlier, this is getting really weird, why would they be so interested in the kid?" Ollie asked with a confused look.

The sudden boom of an explosion shook the room with such force that the emerald archer was nearly knocked off his feet.

"Wow man what the hell was that?" Bart asked as he sped over to his team mates who were looking in shock at the building opposite which appeared to be on fire and not in the best of shapes.

"Bart! Get to the tower, get the ..." before Ollie could finish the kid had disappeared and within seconds had returned wearing his Impulse gear and carrying two brief cases containing the others equipment.

"Kid, start the evac, we'll be down as soon as we can"

* * *

Meanwhile in the mysterious warehouse at the undisclosed location Mr Thawn watched the events unravelling via the flame retardant micro CCTV cameras he'd had placed secretly throughout the flaming building.

"Interesting" he commented as he watched Impulse speeding through the building rescuing people trapped inside and creating mini tornados around the worst fires to put them out.

Bart had reached the fifth floor after creating a safe passage for the office workers still trapped.

"THIS WAY" he shouted to the people collected by the large office window indicating to the stair well he had just run up. "Is there anyone else trapped in here?" he asked one of the older men franticly.

"Um, yeah I think I heard some screams comin' from the floor above" he answered before apparently making his way to the stair well, he waited a few seconds as the kid flew up the stairs before opening a comm.-link via the tiny communicator concealed in his ear

"Mr Thawn...? Yeah he took the bait, he's heading up there now" he said quietly before running up the same stairs.

Two floors below Cyborg was literally holding a flight of stairs as they groined under the pressure and threatened to collapse, which would effectively destroy the only escape root out of the building. Green Arrow was guiding people down the stairs while making his way up to help Impulse.

Ollie's distorted voice crackled in his ear "Impulse, what's your status?"

"Most of the workers had made it down to the fifth floor, I think most people are out, a guy said he heard shouts coming from the sixth floor but I can't find anyone, in fact this whole floor...it's undamaged, looks fine, weird huh"

Now Ollie was concerned "Kid! Get out of there now. Meet me on the third floor"

"Right boss...wait, I hear somethin', I'm gonna check it out" Bart said as he cautiously walked towards the soft bleeping noise coming from an office desk in the middle of the room where he found a seemingly normal clock showing 00.01. "SHIT" he exclaimed realising it was another bomb and turned to super speed back down the stairs, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid being thrown into a solid brick wall by the sheer force of the explosion.

"IMPLUSE NO!" Green Arrow shouted after hearing the whole thing through the comm."RESPOND, IMPULSE RESPOND" after hearing nothing he raced up the stairs to find his fallen team mate.

A couple of floors above, Impulse lay in a heap in the burning room barley conscious, he could just make out a figure standing above him and it definitely wasn't Arrow or Cyborg.

"you" he managed to mumble in surprise as we recognised the man he had spoken to on the floor below "what do you want?" he asked as he fought to stay conscious

"We want you. Bart Allen." The man replied as 2 more dark figures entered his line of vision and a chloroformed soaked cloth was placed over his face and noise and he succumbed to the darkness.

The man then proceeded to hoist the teen over his shoulder like he'd been taught to do when dealing with a fallen comrade in battle and then the three men made their way up to the roof and then to the roof of the adjoining building where a black, unmarked chopper was waiting to take them to an old military airbase where they would get into a private jet that would deliver them to an undisclosed location in South America.

* * *

Ollie had reached the sixth floor, to find it deserted after hearing everything via Bart's comm.-link, wait, what was that noise he heard, sounded like a rotor, a chopper he thought as he raced up to the roof in time to see the black helicopter taking off across the skyline. He wanted to shoot it down but doing that could result in multiple deaths so instead he reached for a tracking arrow and fired it at the choppers tail, when it connected the arrow tail fell away leaving a small device locked onto it.

"Cyborg, come in" he said, his voice sounded defeated

"What's up boss"

"It was a set up...a trap, they've got Impulse, meet me back at the office" he said as he fired a grappler across the street and onto the roof of the Queen Industries building.

* * *

So that was chapter 3, let me know what ya think, thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here! i wrote it pretty much after i saw the awesome review ch3 got so thanks loads for that doyleshuny:D

It might get a little darker o: but yeah anyway here it is

Smallville and stuff belongs to DC comics so yeah

* * *

Queen Industries, Star City

Ollie and Vic watched the computer screen intently as it showed a consistent bleep moving over a digital map of Star City and its surrounding areas. They'd been tracking the chopper for the past 10 minutes and it seemed to be heading into the vast Nevada desert.

"Why the hell are they taking him there?! That chopper doesn't have enough fuel to make it 20 miles and there's no type of civilisation within that radius, nothing but sand and rocks and lizards" Ollie exclaimed losing patience with Vics wait-and-see approach to this whole situation.

"Chill boss, there's more to this than meets the eye, I think I know where they're heading" Vic said calmly as he bought up a satellite image showing an old apparently abandoned Armed Forces air base "Look, they must be switching aircraft, which suggests they're planning a long journey"

"Is this a live feed?" Ollie asked, noticing a black SUV outside one of the bunkers

"No, it's a couple of hours old, the satellite it comes from is currently orbiting over Florida"

"Wait...if they change aircraft then the tracking device I planted on the chopper will be rendered fuckin' useless, we need to get there NOW, before they have a chance to take off again" Ollie shouted slamming his fist onto the table.

"Ollie! You're not thinking rationally, we won't get there in time...but we will still be able to track them"

Queen looked at him "If you mean Barts comm.-link, i'm pretty certain they destroyed it moments after they knocked him out, it's offline"

"Then it's a good thing I didn't mean that; Ollie, after Lex got Bart last time, I took more precautions to make sure if something like that happened again we'd be able to find him"

"What?! What did you do Vic"

Taking a deep breath aware that Ollie may not be too pleased about what he was about to say "There's a microchip, in his upper arm, half the size of a micro SD card, it's tiny, he doesn't know it's there...none of you did, until now"

"Wait, we've all got them, how did you...I know, it was when you made us have those jabs last month! You said that was to fight off malaria when we went to India" Ollie was shocked.

"It was, but it was also this and I highly doubt they're gonna be able to detect it or disable it, we'll be able to follow them to where ever they take the kid...just so long as they don't sever his left arm or something" he added with a little humour which Ollie strangely didn't seem to appreciate.

* * *

Somewhere over the Nevada desert

Elsewhere, Bart Allen began to stir as the helicopter landed at the old airbase, much to the alarm of his captors

"What the hell?!" one of them exclaimed "he should be under for at least another two hours, we gave him enough chloroform to knock out a horse"

As his mind became clearer Bart noticed his feet weren't bound, just his hands, bit stupid if you're trying to contain the fastest guy alive he thought. He decided his best bet would to make out his momentary consciousness had been a fluke and seemingly he dropped back into a dream world.

"That's what I thought" said the same guy smugly prodding the kid in the side and unwittingly knocking an already broken rib which hurt like hell but Bart repressed his pain and discomfort, just like Ollie had taught him to do, purely for situations like this.

The chopper came to a halt and he was hoisted out of the door by two of the men, one had him around the legs, the other under his arms. Suddenly Barts eyes shot open and he kicked the guy in the face at super speed a couple of times. The guy had not been expecting that and fell on to the sandy ground. Bart then proceeded to stamp on the other guys foot and elbow him in the stomach, when the man released his grip around the kids shoulders Bart punched him repeatedly until he too was on the floor with a loud groin. He turned to get his bearings and run back to Star city when he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck.

"Shit" he muttered when he pulled a tranquilliser dart out of his neck and turned to see a third man, the pilot standing behind him gun in hand. Bart had to get out of there before he succumbed to the darkness again, he tried to run but his senses where going haywire, he was disoriented everything was going blurry. He didn't really notice the gun man walking toward him until he received a hard kick to the face and fell to the floor unconscious...again. The guy then moved to kick him a couple more times, just to be on the safe side before opening a link to their next destination.

"Mr Thawne, I have everything under control, he woke up as we were landing, took us by surprise but I was able to subdue him, we'll be there in a matter of hours sir, Crawford out" he said as he looked down at the kid, what kind of mutant freak was this kid he thought. The other men began to get up and together they picked Impulse up and moved towards a large hanger where the jet was sitting.

* * *

Dun dun dunnn, so yeah that was chapter 4, let me know what ya think as the plot thickens yeah! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here is chapter 5, sorry it took so long, i have had a whole ton of college work and a bit of a writers block but it's cool.

Anyway here comes the big revelation, enjoy.

Smallville and the justice league belong to DC comics. :D

* * *

Lex Luthor had been surprised when he received a mysterious call from the illustrious Mr Thawne, the name behind S.T.A.R Labs who'd been a well known figure in the telecommunications and micro technology during the 1990s who had suddenly dropped out of the public eye in '98 for no clear reason. He'd been even more surprised when Thawne told him they shared a common interest and that he would like to meet face to face to discuss said interest at Thawnes remote retirement home deep in the heart of the Amazon Basin, Brazil.

Although Thawne hadn't specified why he wanted to see him, Lex wasn't stupid; he was aware of the incident that had happened early near Queen Industries HQ and he was also aware of the business meeting that had taken place between S.T.A.R labs and Queen Industries, this had to be about Oliver Queen.

Lex left Smallville discreetly, boarding his private jet which would take him to a small airfield in a large clearing in the Amazonian rainforest where he would meet Thawne.

* * *

Another jet was currently flying over the vast rainforest, inside Bart Allen lay on a hospital style bed hooked up to a number of machines monitoring his heart rate and making sure he stayed unconscious. The henchmen had been met by two more members of Thawnes secretive organisation in the air hanger back in Nevada. The plane was relatively small compared to the Queen Industries jet; it had no markings and could be found in no air craft database, it was the type of plane generally used by Cuban drug smugglers but of a much higher standard of safety.

Mr Thawne was looking over the schematics of a large piece of machinery when he was informed that his young guest had arrived, he walked out of the large warehouse flanked on each side by 2 armed men and onto the airfield where the jet was touching down. He waited as the men wheeled the kid down a ramp from the plane.

"He's injured" Thawne said, noticing the dried blood on Bart's face and right side, his voice was neutral and his emotions impossible to decipher which made everyone feel their heart rates rise slightly in fear.

One of the men stepped forward. "Sorry Sir, I had to use physical force to bring him down, might of broken his jaw, but sir, this kid…he's not human and he's dangerous after he woke up prematurely from the chloroform I couldn't take the risk that a trank dart would be enough to contain him…"

"I see" Thawne replied before swiftly pulling out an antique World War 2 luger and shooting the man between the eyes with precise perfection. Nobody moved or said anything they just kept their eyes on Thawne and awaited orders.

"Clean _that_ up" he said, eyes glancing down at the body on the floor "and bring him to the medical bay, check if anything's broken" the men nodded and got to work.

* * *

It had been five hours since Bart had been taken, Arthur Curry had swam from Miami to Star City in only a couple of hours and now he, Oliver and Vic were planning a rescue mission while also working out who was responsible for all this.

Vic had been tracking Bart via the device in the kids arm while Ollie had been following the movements of Lex to see if he was in any way connected to this and A.C was mapping out the Amazon Basin after it became clear that that was where Bart was heading.

"Ollie! Check this out, they've stopped in a large clearing, I'm increasing the image quality but it looks like they're at a big open space with…tarmac? And there are a number of buildings dotted around." Vic stated.

"Well that's weird, the co-ordinates you've got there are the same as the ones currently typed into the LuthorCorp jet. That's where Lex is heading; I knew he had something to do with this!" Ollie replied, raising his voice in excitement that they were actually making progress.

"Vic, can you find out who the hell this airfield belongs to? Maybe it'll shed some light on who else is behind this, A.C can you help me devise a way that we can infiltrate this place and get Impulse back"

"Will do boss" A.C replied as he and Vic got back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in the medical bay Mr Thawne stood back as various doctors checked Bart over, x-raying his head and chest with a portable device.

"Sir, this is incredible" one of them said, looking at the readings on the device "there's evidence that his jaw was broken as where a couple of ribs but…they're practically healed, like these injuries happened weeks ago. I hazard a guess that his super speed has resulted in a super fast metabolism, enabling him to heal at an extraordinary rate. It's incredible sir." The doctor told him eagerly.

"Indeed" was Thawnes monosyllabic reply "get ready to move him to the secure cell and contact me when he begins to wake up, I must go and greet our other guest" he said before turning to leave with his faithful body guards.

The doctor nodded and relayed the instructions to the others in the room.

Outside another plane was coming to a halt on the airfield and Thawne waited patiently as Lex Luthor got out, flanked by two of his own security staff.

"Mr Luthor, it's an honour to finally meet you" Thawne greeted, shaking Lex's hand with a seemingly warm smile

"No sir, the honours all mine" Lex replied

"Yes it is" Thawne said as he pulled Lex into a very uncharacteristic hug.

"Now why the hell are you so interested in my grandson?!" he whispered dangerously into Lex's ear.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn at that! Let me know what ya think, thanks :D


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6. Enjoy :D And thanks for all the reviews :D

Smallville belongs to DC comics yadda yadda

* * *

"Your grandson?!" Lex exclaimed as he was forcibly marched into the large warehouse like building, which appeared to have at least 2 stories and was made up of a number of long corridors laced with cables, the walls didn't seem very strong. In fact the whole facility felt temporary, like it hadn't been there very long.

"Yes Lex, my grandson" Thawne said with a sigh as he lead him through an unmarked door and into a relatively large office with priceless paintings and a large antique desk with two plush office chairs, quite out of place in the warehouse. He indicated for Lex to sit down and beckoned the security staff out of the room, leaving just the two of them.

"Mr Thawne, I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about" Lex said in his practiced innocent way.

"Okay. Let me give you a clue Mr Luthor. Moves incredibly fast, works with that friend of yours Green Arrow, goes by the sobriquet of Impulse. I think you're aware of who I'm talking about now Lex, am I right?"

He was speechless, what the hell had he gotten himself into, this man was powerful and clearly wasn't his best friend right now. Lex had been led to a remote part of the jungle with just two members of his security team all because of _that _boy.

"Bart Allen" he answered quietly.

"Bingo, I've been tracking you, tracking Bart, tracking bloody everyone, I got bored of just playing golf in my retirement; needed a hobby." Thawne said while waving his arms slightly erratically "And I've found out some rather interesting things Lex." He moved to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and watched Lex intently for a few seconds before continuing.

"My grandson dropped off the radar about three years ago -after his powers manifested- now up until this time it had been very easy to keep an eye on him. But as you've experienced yourself, it's very hard to keep track of someone who can be 20 miles away before you can blink. My connections sighted him in various locations all over the world, never staying in one place long enough, always…running" He said looking down at the computer screen on the desk in front of him.

"Until, he wound up in sunny little Smallville about 2 years ago" His eyes locked back onto Lex "and that's where he first came into contact with you, although you didn't work out just how special he was until a few months ago. Did you Lex?"

Lex stared at him silently, keeping his composure so Thawne continued "Were you hoping I didn't know about that, Green Arrow was good at hiding him wasn't he? Used him in his personal vendetta against you, gave him a new, secret identity. Together with the Cyborg and water man they infiltrated a number of your facilities. Surely you remember all this Lex, it wasn't too long ago. I know you've got a lot on your mind with the wedding and what not but really!"

"Look Thawne, I don't know what it is you want me to say but if this is all you called me here to say, a phone call would have been sufficient."

Thawne gave a small bad-guy-style chuckle "Where would the fun in that be? I wouldn't get to see you reaction when I tell you I know you've been experimenting on people with abilities, people like Bart. Or when I say I know you caught _my_ grandson just over a month ago, tortured him for information and that you've been obsessing over him ever since his escape from your Ridge facility. But you've had no success in finding him again have you?"

"No" Lex muttered, he was aware of the potentially deadly situation he was currently in, Thawne was dangerous and apparently obsessively protective over _his _grandson from what he was saying and his tone of voice. He needed to get out of there. Fast.

"Well Mr Thawne this has been very educational but I really must be heading back to Metropolis" he said, getting up from his chair.

"I don't think so Luthor!" he said aggressively pushing a button on an intercom "Mishkin, could you please escort Mr Luthor to his new living courters please"

Two armed men burst into the room, grabbing Lex around the arms.

"What the hell are you doing Thawne?!"

"We'll talk about this later Lex. My grandson is waking up and I wouldn't want him to think he was in the custardy of someone like you now would I."

With that Lex was dragged from the room, outside he saw in shock his own security staff on a floor, both with bullet hole between the eyes. He was taken down the corridor and down a metal staircase into the basement of the building; it was a lot dingier down here. The men searched him and removed all of his electrical equipment, throwing away any chance he had at contacting the outside world for help. He was then forcibly thrown into a dark cell and left in the dark with his thoughts.

And man, was there a lot to think about. The boy he'd been obsessively trying to find was the grandson of one of the most powerful and dangerous men in America and the boy was in this very building it would seem. But Lex was trapped, like an animal, how the hell did this happen?! He thought. He was Lex Luthor an equally powerful and dangerous man and he was being held prisoner and for what reason? Because he had caught the boy breaking into one of _his_ "research" facilities and pushed him to the point of exhaustion for information, in his opinion that wasn't even that bad, he'd done worse things to his test subjects. This was ridicules he thought, he should be working _with_ Thawne. Together, they could be brilliant. He let out a growl of frustration.

Meanwhile on the floor above Bart Allen was regaining consciousness. Everything was bright and white. Where was he? He tried to remember the events of the past few hours, the explosion, the chopper, the tranquilizer dart to the neck and the kick in the face, that's why his jaw was tingling slightly. He then saw a face enter his line of vision, dark eyes, thick gray black hair and a few wrinkles. The kid jumped and tried to move back but his feet were heavy. Weird. He looked at the guy standing over him.

"It's nice to see you again Bart." He said with a warm smile

He knew his name. Shit, thought Bart.

"Who the hell are you?!" he said acting macho and unafraid

"I'm your grandfather" the man replied calmly.

"my…what?!"

* * *

Let me know what ya think, thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here! thanks for the reviews :D enjoy.

* * *

"Okay. Here's the plan, A.C, feel like swimming all the way to Brazil? If not it's a four hour plane journey." Oliver asked, feeling more assured and confident that his plan would work; he had some surprises up his sleeve.

"Dude, even for me that's a bit much, I'll ride with you, drop me off the north coast of Venezuela and I'll swim to the Brazilian coast and down the Amazon river, I'll rendezvous with you at this location" A.C said pointing at an area by the river about a mile from the air field.

"Agreed. That way me and Vic can parachute down to the area after you've secured the area and hopefully they won't even notice us until we've breached their security and brought them to their knees. But boys, prepare for a fire fight!" Ollie explained.

Vic looked at his leader thoughtfully and slightly confused "Good plan. But I got two queries. One, there's no way the Queen Industries Jet can get to central Brazil in four hours and two, we're bound to be seen flying _that_ thing"

Ollie gave a smug smile "Well it's a good thing I've got something a lot cooler than a private jet. Come with me boys" he said walking towards the elevator door. Vic and A.C looked at each other with hidden excitement before following the archer.

Ten minutes later they'd arrived by car at an apparently derelict warehouse belonging to Queen Industries. "Stay here" Ollie said before jogged towards a small door, he unlocked it and went inside. The boys waited in anticipation as the lights inside went on and a large garage style door began to open mechanically, rolling up into the roof above. The guys proceeded to walk inside where Ollie was standing next to a modified F-22 Raptor with a grin on his face.

"Well. What do you think?" he asked.

"Wow, Ollie. Impressive." Vic said walking around the jet.

"It's a modified fighter plane, three passenger seats, bullet proof and built for stealth, can be controlled by remote, various weapons, air conditioning and a built in ipod dock. I call it…the Arrow Plane!" Ollie said proudly.

"The Arrow Plane?!" Vic and A.C said in unison before bursting into laughter "That's the best you could come up with?"A.C questioned between giggles.

The emerald archer did not look amused "Just get in the plane, we need to find Bart."

The men obliged, still laughing at the planes name. But once they were inside their attention was drawn to the awesomeness of the aircraft.

"This is pretty cool man" Vic commented.

"Yes it is" Ollie replied, getting into the cockpit of the plane. Once they were all securely seated he powered up the jet and guided it out of the warehouse and down the make shift runway –the warehouses car park- and into the Star City skyline.

The guys kept the conversation light on the journey, making jokes about Ollie's choice of names when it came to vehicles and reminiscing about their most successfully and funniest missions, like the time Ollie tricked A.C into going undercover in a fish stick factory after telling him it was making illegal bullet shells. His reaction had been priceless.

But this was all a bit fake, they were worried about Bart, hoping he was okay and unhurt and worried about what else they would find; the people responsible for all of this were professionals, this was bound to be a dangerous rescue mission for everyone involved, but that didn't matter. They were going to find the kid and bring his captors to justice, Lex included.

* * *

Back in the Amazonian rainforest Bart stared at the gray haired man with a look of confusion.

"My… what?"

"Your Grandfather." Thawne repeated, picking up Barts legs and dropping them over the side of the slightly cushioned metal bed, making room for him to sit down next to the kid who was quite freaked out. Especially when he noticed the thick titanium restraints around his ankles which effectively blew his plans of escaping the clearly insane man straight out of the window.

"No, my grandad lives in Montana, grows egg plants and my other grandfather died 5 years ago"

"Wrong my boy. Your _adoptive_ grandfather lives in Montana and I believe he's started growing carrots." Thawne said with that unnervingly warm smile.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Look man I think you've got my confused with someone else. **I don't know you!** You're craz-…" Bart was cut off by a sharp backhand across the face of the man claiming to be his flesh and blood.

"Now, be quiet and let me explain. Alright?" Thawne said calmly

"Fine" Bart muttered in response.

"As I was saying, neither of those men were related to you" he paused "and nor are you parents"

"What're you saying? That I'm adopted?"

Thawne sighed "Sort of. Bart, you and me, we're not from round here. Your mother, my daughter sent you here, she wanted to keep you away from me." He paused to look at Bart who was attempting to mask his fear with a look of interest. He was failing. Thawne continued

"She knew about your super speed and she feared I would try to use it for an apocalypse or something. Always had an over active imagination that girl."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bart asked quietly

"Because my boy, like I said, my daughter was overacting, always saw me as the bad guy. I don't want to use you Bart. I want to work _with_ you and make up for lost time. You're 16 and this is the first time we've had a conversation."

The kid raised an eyebrow "Uh hu, well if I'm honest I don't think you went the right way in gaining my trust. Could you not have just organised a meeting? At I don't know… a café, with other people around and no men in black with guns. I mean was it really necessary to practically blow me up and kidnap me?"

"You really don't know how well protected you are do you?"

Bart stared at him blankly.

"As Bart Allen you're untouchable, your _brother_ Oliver Queen made sure of that. If I attempted to contact you he would have found out, done background checks and I couldn't afford to have him or his green leather clad alter ego looking into my recent activities." He noted the kids shocked face "Yes, I'm the one who had you bugged, I know all about who the Green Arrow is, although it doesn't take a genius to work it out. But, as Impulse, it's a different matter, the brotherly relationship is put on the side lines, when you're Impulse you're a soldier, your main aim is to help innocent civilians. That's the priority right?"

The kid next to him nodded in stunned silence. Thawne continued "And so then you became an easy target, this was the only way I could get into contact with you. A bit extreme, it may be said, but you understand son?"

"Why. Am. I. Here?" Bart demanded

"I need your help, your speed; I plan to harness it to create a massive power source"

"What for?"

Thawne gave that warm smile "Armageddon of course."

* * *

Dun dun dunnn, that was chapter 7, let me know what you think, thanks :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here :) thanks for the reviews :D and enjoy

* * *

"What? Butyoujustsaidyouweren'tgoingtouseme" Bart said barley coherently.

"Well I don't want to force you into anything; I'm expecting your full cooperation" Thawne said in that calm voice of his.

"Erm. No. I'm not gonna help you. No way!" he said shaking his head in defiance

"You haven't even heard me out yet." Thawne replied looked genuinely hurt. This guy was crazier than Lex, Bart thought.

"You said Armageddon, which in my books translates to 'the end of the world'"

"No, no, no" Thawne raised his voice slightly with each 'no'.

"Then what?! Why. Am. I. Here?" Bart was fast becoming impatient with the man and rather scared too, but he tried to hide that one.

"Over the past decade I've been developing something. A machine capable of…" he pause for dramatic effect "time travel"

Bart couldn't help but laugh at that, the guy really was crazy "Time travel? Are you serious? Man, they let you out of the loony bin a bit soo-…" this time he was cut off when a second World War pistol was shoved into his open mouth. His eyes went wide.

"Are you done?" Thawne asked threateningly, taking off the safety to show he was serious.

The kid nodded his head meekly

"Good. Then I'll continue" he said removing the gun as Bart gagged slightly "With enough power, I'll be able to create a concentrated worm hole to any time in history, I can tamper with history until I have everything _my _way, I can change things so that there's no religion and no war. Where everyone speaks the same and where I'm in control."

"But what would happen to everyone alive now, will they just be like wiped out to make way for your… your new earth?"

"They'll be folded into its historical fabric"

"Stop talking in riddles, they'd die wouldn't they?"

"No. Everyone will be replaced with better versions of themselves, that won't be corrupted like they are now." Thawne said thoughtfully "The machine, I guess you could call it a cosmic treadmill…"

"And that's why you need me; I'm the only one fast enough to open the portal thing aren't I?" Bart allowed himself a small smirk "without me, there's no time travel."

Thawne twitched faintly "You're smarter than you look boy. Correct, without you, there's nothing, all of my work will my pointless"

"Well that's too bad because there's no way I'm gonna help you." He said with determination.

"Even though I hold your life in my hands? I could kill you right now"

"Yeah you could. But you won't and I quote 'without me, there's nothing'" Bart said smugly, glad that he apparently had the upper hand "And anyway, from what you're sayin' if you somehow did manage to succeed with this messed up plan I'd be as good as dead anyway. So would my friends, and that is _not_ something I am gonna be responsible for."

"No Bart, don't you see; you and I will be unaffected by the changes, we'll still be us"

"So I'd be stuck with you for the rest of my life? Oh god, kill me now."

Thawne let out a small sigh and stared at his grandson with a look of disappointment "Very well, I have tried reasoning with you, but as that has clearly failed; it seems that I will have to take more direct action"

"Do what you want gray-beard, I'm not helping you"

"I'm sorry to hear that Bart" he said before nodding his head at the door on the other side of the room. Two men-in-black burst in and Thawne got up and stood aside as they pinned Bart down and one of them, his name Mishkin forcibly pushed the kids head to the side and stuck a large needle in his exposed neck "OW! What the hell?! Get the fuck away from me" his words slurred slightly as a strange blue serum was pumped into his system and his whole body started to tingle.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded looking at his grandfather"

"That serum will temporarily paralyze you completely from the neck down"

"What?! Why?"

"You'll see" Thawne said "Mishkin, if you would…" and with that the guy called Miskin hoisted the kids limp body over his shoulders and the three men walked out of the room.

* * *

Elsewhere, just off the coast of Venezuela, Ollie had drooped the Arrow plane to 50 feet and A.C was standing on the left wing preparing himself for a back dive into the ocean below.

"Wish me luck guys, and see you in a bit" he said before diving backwards and smashing into the water below. Once below the surface he felt completely at home. Under here his speed almost matched Bart's on ground. He was pumped and rearing to kick some bad guy butt. Bart was like a little brother to him, to all of them. These guys, they were his family now and they all felt a responsibility for one another that went further than just team mates and they would find the kid. No matter what the cost. With those thoughts he sped off in the direction of the north Brazilian coast. He estimated he'd arrive a good half an hour before the others; he'd clear the area and make sure they could land without any interception from the opposition.

Back on the plane, the adrenaline levels were starting to rise a bit. They'd be at the rendezvous in about an approximately 85 minutes, Ollie had set the jet to go to auto pilot and land in opening about 10 miles away from the complex. The plan was to take control of the facility and then have the plane fly there. If that didn't work, they could always steal a jeep or something.

* * *

Meanwhile in the warehouse a young woman watched a screen intently, the radar had just picked up a small custom aircraft off the coast of Venezuela. She pressed a button on her comm.- link

"Sir, I think there's something you should see."

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn, let me know what ya think :D thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here! thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long, hopefully worth the wait :] enjoy.

* * *

Bart Allen was dropped rather carelessly onto a metal table in the brightly lit medical bay. He was feeling quite freaked out; he was awake, but he couldn't move his arms or legs or anything from his neck down. He listened intently to his grandfather who had just opened up a video link with the young woman who had just informed him of their potential unwanted visitors.

"Do you have any idea who or what it is my dear?" Thawne asked calmly

"Not really sir. It appears to be a fast moving manned aircraft, give me a moment to get a close look using the satellite tracking system" she said before getting back to work.

"BUSTED! What's wrong gramps? You look worried" Bart said with a laugh.

Thawne scowled at him and then turned to his right hand man "Mishkin, get the device ready."

"Bart, you _are_ going to help me. Even if you're not aware that you're doing"

"And what the hell does that mean Mr Riddler wannabe?"

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously

"Sir, the craft appears to be a modified F-22 fight jet, developed by the transport sector of…Queen Industries." The woman said.

"Of course it is."

"Sir, there's more; their current course it brings them almost over the top of us, a mile out maybe. I think they know we're here."

"Well gray-beard, looks like your super secret base ain't so secret"

"Indeed, so it would seem my boy, they must've tracked us here. But the question is how? We're deep in the heart of the Amazon rain forest; there is no way they were able to get a lock on the plane. Which means…" he added, looking at Bart directly "that _you_ are what lead them here."

The kid looked shocked "Erm, what?"

"Yes, there must be a tracking device somewhere in your body. You," Thawne said to a doctor also in the room "find it and destroy it."

The man nodded and took out a portable x-ray device and began scanning over every inch of the kid.

"Wait, wait. Don't you think I'd _know _if there was some sort of tracker in me and seriously there's nothing in here but pure American speedster."

"We'll see" Thawne replied with a small smile as the machine bleeped.

"Sir, I've found it" the doctor said, handing the device to him. On the screen a tiny rectangle shaped object could be seen seated under the muscle in the kids left upper arm.

"How interesting. Get rid of it."

"What! Wait! No! Stay away from me!"Bart shouted as the doctor approached him with a scalpel.

"Bart, don't be such a drama queen. You're not going to feel anything; you'll be under the paralyser for at least another ten minutes"

It was because of this that Bart didn't even realise the doctor had pierced his skin and was now –quite messily- searching his insides for the tracker

The kid glanced down at his now bloody arm "Fuck. I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Sir, I think I've got it" the doctor said quite casually considering the damage he was currently causing. He took a pair of silver tweezers and pulled out a tiny device half the size of a pinkie finger nail.

"Well, well Bart, apparently you're not aware of the lengths your _friends _will go to, to keep an eye on you."

He was shocked and speechless. Why would Ollie literally stick a tracker in him? But what if it wasn't him, what if it was Lex and he was the one in control of the plane. He'd been unconscious for a while when Lex got him last time. Who knows what happened to him then? Bart shuddered inside at the thought. No, the girl, she said Queen Industries, it _must_ be Ollie and the guys coming to get him back. His eyes drooped a bit, his head felt light, what was happening to him now?

Thawne seemed to notice too "Stitch him back up, I don't want him dying of blood loss, he's no good to me dead."

The doctor nodded and took out a kind of sewing kit out of a plastic green box with a cross on the front. He then began stitching up the large gruesome cut.

Thawne had washed the blood off the tracker and was examining it with the powerful computer system. "Well, yet again more Queen Industries technology it would seem. Your…_brother_ Oliver does get about doesn't he Bart."

The kid kept his mouth shut, he wasn't about to spill anything that could be damaging to Ollie or the guys.

"Why don't we see if we can get in touch with the emerald archer, hey son?"

Using some impressive technology, Thawne was able to lock onto the same frequency that the tracker was emitting to Vic on the jet.

"Ollie, we've just entered Brazilian airspace, E.T.A 45 minutes." Vic informed the boss "wait…I've got an incoming transmission, looks like someone down there wants to talk to us."

Ollie looked slightly concerned "Patch me through, just me though; we'll keep you hidden for now. Let's find out who our mystery Impulse-napper is." He said before switching on his voice distorter.

In the medical bay Green Arrows distorted voice came in over the intercom

"Who is this and why the hell have you gone to such lengths to capture my team mate."

Bart felt slightly reassured; it was good to hear a familiar voice in this fuckin' mad house.

"Mr Queen. Can I call you Oliver?" Thawne said smoothly.

"You found out who I am. Well done. You're the one responsible for the bug and the explosion and you're the one who has Impulse and I swear to god that if you hurt him, I'm gonna break every bone in your body."

"Temper, temper Oliver. Is that really how you want to be speaking to the grandfather of your young team mate?"

"What?" Ollie exclaimed.

"Yes, quite a twist in the tale and I'm afraid I did have to hurt Bart, you see, it was the only way to remove that tracking device you had placed in his arm"

"You sick son of a bitch!" he angrily shouted.

"Arrow! Don't listen, m'okay" Bart slurred as loud as he could.

"Kid, hang on, I'm coming to get you. Stay strong."

"Well I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but Mr Queen, if you don't turn around right now and go home I _will_ destroy you. You're not the only one with military fire power. Now stop disrupting my plans and go back to Star City."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Ollie said threateningly before cutting the transmission.

"Mishkin, scramble the fighters, I will not have an arrow shooting playboy spoiling everything I've worked so hard for"

Mishkin saluted him and walked out of the room.

"Now Bart, I think it's time we got you ready for the treadmill." Thawne said, pleased with himself.

"Not. Not. Gonna. Do. It" he replied through gritted teeth, the paralyser was wearing off fast and his arm felt like it was on fire, the pain was too much.

Thawne noticed this "Don't worry son, in a few moments, you won't feel anything…"

* * *

Let me know what ya think, thanks :D


	10. Chapter 10

It's here! yay, thanks for the reviews and stuff. Enjoy :D

* * *

Bart had regained most feeling in his arms and legs and knew he needed to get out of there; Thawne was crazy, a glance down at his arm, which had just been heavily bandaged by one of the doctors, told him this. He wanted to run. Though he wasn't sure he could; blood loss had caused him to feel lightheaded, disorientated and weak, plus, the whole building was swarmed with people trained to take him down. There was also the small problem that his arm hurt like hell. But he had to try. Thawne had his back to the kid, carefully looking over a device of some sort; it looked a bit like a helmet. Bart glanced around, no one had their eye on him, but the guards were at the door so no getting out. He then noticed the doctor's blooded scalpel and tweezers on a small table to the side of him. With some difficulty he reached over with his good arm and snatched up the scalpel with nothing but a small grunt of pain before placing it in his trouser pocket. No one had seen him; Bart smiled slightly as Thawne walked back towards him with the helmet thing in his hand.

"Well son, I tried reasoning with you. Making you see that by work is crucial. But you wouldn't listen. So now you'll help me without even realising it." He nodded to a man-in-black who came up behind Bart and gripped him around the shoulders, pushing him into a sitting position. The kid let out a sharp shout of pain. His eyes shifted between his grandfather and the helmet device.

"You're probably wondering what this is Bart." He stayed silent, so Thawne continued "It's a sort of mind control device. Well, more of a body control device; it's a very complicated piece of equipment but I'll give you the basics. When placed on your head your mind will enter a comatose state. But your body, will be under my control completely."

"No!" Bart exclaimed while subtly reaching into his pocket, if this was going to be his last conscious moment, he'd take some of the mad man with him.

"Any last words before you lose all sense of reality?"

"Yeah. Fuck you asshole." He said plunging the scalpel deep into his grandfather's forearm.

"AHHH! You little shit!" Thawne shouted passing the helmet to one of the doctors who'd come running to his aid and pulling out the scalpel.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Bart replied weakly with a smirk.

Thawne glared at him and addressed the doctor "Get _that_ on him. Now!"

The kid struggled against the iron grip of the man holding him up, his head was held firmly in place and the helmet was placed securely over his head. It had a visor that went over his eyes and he felt something pierce the top of his spine before he became lost in his own unconsciousness.

The helmet beeped to indicate everything had been a success and Thawne smiled through the pain in his arm, which was now being stitched and bandaged.

"Bart, I'd like you to stand up and follow me. Do you understand?" he stood up and nodded his head.

"Good." Thawne said, satisfied by the response. "Then let's go" with that he walked towards the door of the medical bay and his grandson followed behind like a faithful puppy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air Victor noted a number of incoming aircraft.

"Boss, this isn't good. We've got company."

"Don't look so worried Vic, this things got enough ammunition to bring down an entire air force." Ollie replied.

"Wow. Really?"

"No. But we'll be fine. We've just got to be tactical. This craft was built for stealth and agility, we can outwit them. Plus we'll act as a distraction for Aquaman; with all their attention on us, he should be able to slip in under the radar and find Impulse. How long until the bogies reach us?"

"Approximately 9 minutes Arrow."

"Okay, bring the torpedoes and missiles online. They want a fire fight? Well they're gonna get one!"

"I've got IDs on the incoming aircraft; 4 Chinese J-10s, wonder where they stole those from."

"Good, okay Vic, do a background check; find their weaknesses, how to cause engine failure, that sort of thing. I don't want to cause any enemy deaths if we can help it." Ollie ordered.

"Okay Boss" Vic said connecting himself to the Global Security Military Aircraft Database. "Got it." He said bringing up an image of the J-10 onto Oliver's own screen. "If we hit them here with a missile the engine should cut out almost immediately, causing the craft to lose power and altitude. And if we aim here" he said indicating to the area under the left wing "we should be able to knock the engines offline. If all that fails; a torpedo to the underside will blow them out of the sky. That's the worst case scenario though…obviously."

"Good work Cy. They won't know what hit 'em!" Arrow said confidently and then added with a more serious tone "and then we get down there; we find Bart and we bring down the bastards who've got him, starting with his apparent 'grandfather'"

"I'm with you man, ETA 7 minutes. Get ready."

* * *

Dun dun dunn, sorry that chapter was a bit short, but yeah so let me know what ya think [: thanks :D


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is! i am sorry for the delay, i've been in cornwall without any type of internet connection so i couldn't unload :(

but anyway, here ya go and it's not great so i shall write chap12 tomoro i think :)

* * *

Oliver felt the adrenalin as it started pumping through his body, he was used to it. In fact on many occasions he found himself doing life threatening things just for the adrenalin rush. He relished in it, worked with it, used it to his advantage when in combat.

Four enemy aircraft were approaching them at breakneck speeds, preparing to blow the two vigilantes out of the sky. Ollie had the controls and Vic was in charge of weaponry. The J-10s were coming at them in a diamond shape, they started firing missiles and bullets at the plane which Ollie gracefully dodged. He flew right at the lead plane, on an apparent collision course and at the last moment dove downwards so Vic had a clear view to hit the target. He fired, the J-10 spluttered and lost altitude rapidly, its pilot knew it was a lost cause and ejected out of the falling craft.

The remaining bogies regrouped and were on the Arrow plane's tail, firing so much artillery that they could simply not dodge it all; they were getting hit and needed to even the playing field. Vic fired a number or missiles back at the planes and hit the closest one on the wing, it span out of control and its pilot ejected before it came to a fiery stop in the rainforest below. They were down to two opponents but had been hit quite badly and the Arrow was now leaking fuel at a substantial rate.

Ollie turned the plane upwards sharply before entering a nose dive at the unsuspecting enemies.

"Cyborg, we need to end this now" Ollie said as Vic firing a barrage of auxiliary at the two planes.

"Agreed Arrow, I dunno how much more of this we can take." His eyes widened as they were fired on again "Shit, boss. Heat seeking missiles; four of 'em!"

Ollie weaved through the air and the missiles weaved to, he flew straight at the tail of one of the planes and pulled up sharply mere seconds before a mid air collision could occur. The missile was not so quick; it smashed into the J-10 turning it into a burning inferno of metal and glass that fell, spinning wildly into the trees below. Unfortunately the remaining three missiles were still intent on taking down their target and were inching closer and closer to succeeding this as each vital second passed. Ollie tried weaving, dodging, ducking, anything to shake them off. Nothing was working. The last J-10 watched from a safe distance as the heroes realised there was only one option left. To abort.

"Ollie! We need to get out of here. NOW!" Vic shouted.

"No, we can't, there's still a plane up there and if we parachute out of here, we'll be sitting ducks."

"Then what the hell are we gonna do?!" he exclaimed.

"We drop to 50 feet, you'll be able to jump that and be fine right?" Ollie asked.

"Well yeah, sure. But what about you?" Vic said slowly.

"Well, you got 50 feet to catch me and get us both to the ground in almost one piece." He replied with a small smirk "We got about 30 seconds before those missiles hit, I'm gonna flip us over so he won't see us eject. Okay, now!" Ollie made sure he had all his gear, made a mental note of where they were at that moment, flipped the Arrow plane and hit the open-cockpit button. Vic unfastened his seatbelt first and began falling headfirst, he twisted himself round to see Ollie falling towards him with a determined look on his face as the plane above him exploded. Vic reached up and grabbed his extended hand and pulled him down, they were now at 40 feet and falling fast. Ollie noticed a large tree about 6 feet above the others; he took out his bow and a grappler arrow and managed to hit the tree in the centre of its trunk. He nodded to Vic, who took the other end of the rope so Ollie could attempt to swing over; fortunately it was only about 15 feet away. At 35 feet Vic pushed him down across the rope.

As Vic fell to 20 feet, Ollie hit the tree rather a painful thud, but managed to grab a thick branch before he slid down trunk. He proceeded to manoeuvre down the tree, getting caught on small branches as he went. Behind him he heard tree branches snap and break as Victor fell feet first through the forest roof. When Ollie finally reached the floor he found Vic standing by the tree looking a bit worse for wear, his uniform was torn and bits of his metal skeleton were exposed.

"Well, you've had better days." Ollie said, looking him up or down.

"I could say the same for you" he replied, eyeing the various cuts and scrapes on Green Arrow's arms.

"Anyway, can you find out where the hell we landed and how far away Bart is?" Ollie asked.

"Sure thing." Vic closed his eyes and appeared to be in deep thought "according to my built in GPS system, the facility that's got the kid is about 4 miles in that direction" he said pointing to the trees west of their current location.

"Right, let's go then." With that they started to jog cautiously through the forest "I hope Aquaman's having more luck."

In the sky above the pilot of the remaining J-10 opened up a comm.-link to the base to inform them that the targets had been successfully eliminated and unfortunately so had 3 of their own aircraft. Below a number of trees were burning and various debris from the other J-10s and the Arrow Plane were littered around the forest. The pilot suggested that a clean-up operation may be needed so's not to arouse the suspicions of the local Brazilian authorities.

* * *

let me know what ya think

thanks :D


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, chapter 12, i said it would be done in a day and it is, so there. :p And it's longer too :)

but yeah enjoy :D

* * *

Arthur Curry broke through the murky surface of the Amazon River; he'd gotten lost earlier and had asked a shoal of piranha fish to point him in the right direction. He swam stealthily to the water's edge, keeping his wits about him. He got his bearings and started checking the area for guards when he heard a loud whistling noise and seconds later saw what looked like the burning wing of a fighter plane crashing through the forest roof. It smashed into the river, just meters away from him. A.C quickly overcame the initial shock of the situation and realisation dawned on him; if military aircraft were falling through the sky, things were not going according to plan. He quickly deduced that the guys must be involved in some sort of in-air fire fight. He opened a comm.-link.

"Aquaman to Green Arrow, come in"

A few tense seconds later he heard Ollie's voice.

[Arrow here]

A.C could hear that he was running "Dude, what the hell's going on, I nearly got pancaked by a burning fighter wing!"

[Oh yeah, that was us, we got into a fight, the Arrow plane's been destroyed. Me and Cyborg got out just in time. We're about 2 and a half miles away from the facility.]

"Wow man, what do you want me to do?"

[Well, not long after you left, we got a phone call…from the guy behind all of this, claims to be Bart's grandfather.]

"What?! That's crazy, why would his own grandfather kidnap him?"

[I don't know. But…Impulse is hurt, I spoke to him, he sounded really bad man and I don't know what they're doing to him] his voice cracked up slightly with that last comment.

Aquaman felt his own concern growing "How long till you guys get here?" he asked

[Um, we'll be at least 20 minutes; the terrain is slowing us down]

"Okay. I'm gonna see if I can get into that place and find Bart, I'll stay hidden, call me when you're closer."

[Alright, be careful, don't get into any big fights you can't win and don't draw attention to yourself, I don't want to have to come save your scaly backside as well]

A.C gave a small chuckle "Understood, Aquaman out."

With that he jogged off silently in the direction of the complex. He came to a sudden stop near the opening of the clearance of the facility when he saw two men-in-black walking towards him. He ducked behind a bush and when they were a mere foot away he pounced, grabbing the one closest to him around the neck and slamming him head first into a thick tree trunk, before the other man could react, he was met by the same fate. Aquaman proceeded to drag the two now unconscious men into a deeper part of the jungle, he tied them to a tree out of sight and gagged them both with bits of cloth he'd ripped off the jacket of the shorter man. He then took all their weaponry and equipment; he threw the various lethal guns into the river and took the less deadly weapons such as a taser gun and tranquilizer darts. He then stripped down the bigger man, leaving him in his underwear, the guy was about his size so A.C figured the uniform would fit him, and it did. He pulled down the cap that came with it over his eyes and walked back towards the complex, keeping in the shadows whenever possible. He made his way to a small side door of a large warehouse. He figured that this must be the central point of operations. He had noted on his way in, the LuthorCorp jet sitting on the runway; Lex was around here somewhere.

He made his way down the corridor, using the guy's ID to get around almost unnoticed. He kept his head down, prepared to take down anyone who glanced at him for more than a second. His path relatively clear and he soon found himself in a large room full of television screens, a young woman sat alone in front of them, her eyes flicking between the screens. The room was dark and she had headphones on, A.C made his way silently towards the screen, stopping 6 feet behind the woman. He scanned the screens which showed various areas both in and outside the warehouse, his eyes stopped when he came to four screens all showing –at different angles- a large room. In the centre of the room sat a thick metal frame, it looked like a large doorframe, the top of it was rounded. He looked closer and saw that the space inside the frame seemed distorted, like when you look into the distance on a really hot day and see heat waves. What _was _this that thing, he thought. He then noticed a treadmill device hooked up the metal frame and on that treadmill, a red and yellow blur, something moving so fast that that's all it was, a blur. But A.C knew what it was. Bart. So that's why the kid was here, they were using him to power that machine thing and if he _was_ injured like Ollie said then he'd be pushed to exhaustion faster. They needed to get him out of there now.

A.C noted four other people in the room, 3 men in black, 2 standing at the double door that served as the entrance to the room, obviously to keep people like him out of there. The other one was standing near the treadmill, next to him stood a gray haired man in his late 50s, early 60s, his gaze was switching between the boy on the treadmill and a computer screen in front of him. He must be Bart's apparent grandfather, he thought.

His eyes widened when he suddenly noticed to figures appear on one of the outdoor screen; Green Arrow and Cyborg. The woman noticed too, her hand moved to her ear to open a comm.-link to tell someone about the incoming intruders. But it never got there; A.C put his hand over her mouth to muffle her shouts as he tazered her in the back, she slumped forward in the chair, unconscious. He pushed her to the floor rather carelessly and took her place. He needed to know where all the security cameras were and where the guards were. A.C was surprised to see –from the holding cells cameras- the familiar bold head of Lex Luthor. So he was a prisoner too? Man, this was getting weirder by the minute. He made sure he was alone and opened a comm.-link.

"Aquaman to Green Arrow, what's your status?" he whispered

[We'll be at the edge of the clearing in 4 minutes, what's _your_ status]

"Glad you asked, I'm in the control centre, I think. I can see every bit of this place via a lot of TV screens"

[Any word on Impulse?]

"Yeah, they've got him on a treadmill thing, if he keeps going… I think the exhaustions gonna kill him."

[Shit. We'll be there in 2 minutes, keep an eye on us, make sure we don't go walking into a bunch of guards on their coffee break or something]

"Gotcha boss,"

Elsewhere, in the room A.C had been watching, Malcolm Thawne checked his grandson's vitals, his heart was beating at around 300 beats per minute, had he been a normal human being; the strain on his heart would have caused it to give out. But Bart wasn't normal. Although, there was no way, that, had he been in control of his body, would he still be running. The air around him crackled with electricity. It would not be long until the portal reached 100% power and Thawne could begin the end of _this_ world.

"Bart, run faster." He commanded and although no one could tell the kid sped up further, reaching 850 miles an hour, the electricity around him crackled angrily. But he kept running and would not stop until told to by Thawne or he dropped dead from exhaustion.

* * *

So there ya go, let me know what ya think and i will try and update again within the next week, okay? good :D

and i think it'll all kick off in the next chapter, but whos knows...hopefully i do. ;]


	13. Chapter 13

So here it is, the long awaited and possibly the penultimate chapter but who knows 'cause i don't. And sorry it took sooooo long, i have been seriously busy. But anyway, enjoy :D

* * *

When the coast was clear; Green Arrow and Cyborg ran across the airfield to the warehouse where they knew A.C and Bart were. They were counting on the fact that anyone who'd be interested in their presence was otherwise engaged and that Aquaman was the only one who could see them on screen.

A.C's voice crackled in their ears _'Okay guys, head through the door to your left, there're two x-rays about 4 feet behind it, both armed with semi-automatics'_

"Gotcha" Ollie replied before smashing the door open and firing a tazer arrow at the first guy who went down almost immediately. Unfortunately the other man did not go down so easily; he opened fire, spraying bullet after bullet at the vigilantes, they retreated back through the doorway, using the wall for cover. The man unloading his gun at them slammed his elbow (he used his elbow because both his hands were holding his weapon) onto a large red button on his walkie-talkie which sent an alert to everyone in the facility, informing them that they were under attack.

When he'd eventually emptied his round into the wall, the ground and well, everything except his targets, Cyborg rammed into him and throw him into a nearby wall before he had chance to reload. He slumped to the ground unconscious just as sirens and red lights began to go off; obviously their uninvited presence had not gone unnoticed.

"Aquaman! Where's Impulse?!" Green Arrow shouted into his communicator

"_Straight ahead, then the third turning on the left, carry on down until you reach a reinforced double door, should be heavily guarded on both the outside and inside."_

"Gotcha, is there any other –less guarded- way of getting in?"

"_Not unless you want to blast yourself through the roof, it's not reinforced against explosives like the walls are."_

"Brilliant, get down to the main door, Cyborg will meet you there, I'm going to need a diversion. And the two of you be careful." Ollie said before running back through the door they'd just come through.

"_Cyborg, meet me by the-"_

"_Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!"_

"Aquaman?! What's going on?" Victor demanded but got no reply, there was no time to wait, he knew he had to get to the double door.

Elsewhere A.C was forced to stand up with his hands on his head by two of Thawne's men standing in the doorway, their guns trained on his forehead and chest.

"Guys, let's talk about this" he said calmly

"SHUT UP!" one shouted as they moved towards him. He heard two gunshouts ring out…

* * *

Meanwhile Ollie had gotten on to the roof of the warehouse and was using a heat detector to find where Bart was, he came to a stop when the device spiked by 15 degrees, something in the room below was radiating a lot of heat, it had to be the device Bart was powering.

"Cyborg, are you in position."

"_**I **__am, but no sign of Aquaman. Wait, no he's here."_

"Good then you know what to do. Good luck." With that Arrow closed the comm.-link.

"Dude, what took you?" Victor asked as they threw smoke bombs at the guards running towards them.

"I got held up, two guys found me, they were about to shoot me, someone got them first, I thought it was you or the boss, but then I saw they'd both been shot in the back of the head." A.C said as he head butted a guard.

"Weird, any idea who it was?" Cybord questioned as he slammed his fist into the floor causing a massive shockwave to travel down the corridor and knock down a number of men like they were bowling pins.

"Yeah, I think I do." He replied while smashing his foot into the face of a man still standing.

Inside the room the time machine was almost at full power.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Thawne demanded.

"Two of Green Arrows men are trying to get in, but even if they take down all our men, there's no way they'll get through that door- it's shut down, can only be opened from in here." Mishkin replied swiftly.

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive sir."

"The machine will be fully powered within a matter of minutes." Thawne said, glancing at the blur that was his grandson "Soon you and I shall make history Bart."

The roof above his head suddenly exploded and Thawne feel to the floor as something heavy landed on top of him and it wasn't just remnants of the destroyed roof.

"Did you miss me?" Green Arrow's distorted voice growled behind him as he was forced to his feet by the archer.

"Nobody move" he shouted as he shot the unnamed guard in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall with a taser arrow which then knocked him unconscious.

"Impulse! It's me, you can stop running."

Thawne sniggered in his grip " He can't hear you, he's not in control. I AM!"

"What?!"

"The machine is fully powered so Bart, kill the Green Arrow."

Before Ollie could protest he was slammed in the side by a force moving faster than a bullet, Thawne moved out of his grip as Ollie focused on staying on his feet and stood next to Mishkin.

"Bart, Bart, it's me, it's Ollie, you can fight it." He shouted as he dodged hits he could barely see.

"It's no use Queen, you can't get him back, Bart is mine." Thawne said triumphantly from the sidelines.

"No!" he cried as he managed to hit the kid across the face, sending him flying across the floor, fatigue was slowing Bart down and this fight was killing him.

Ollie pressed the device in his ear "Guys, I could really use some help in here."

"_There's no way we can open the door from out here, but there should be a panel next to it on your side, you know what to do." _Victor's voice informed him.

"Yeah" he replied as he tripped up a speeding Bart and pulled him into a bear hug from behind with one arm and skilfully firing an arrow at the control panel next to Miskin's arm. The panel smashed and the door slid open as Cyborg burst in to the room, hitting Mishkin over the head and wrapping his arm around Thawne's neck and putting a stolen gun to his head.

"It's the helmet isn't it?!" Ollie demanded as he noticed there was blood on his hand, it was Bart's, from his arm, the stitches holding a large wound shut had come loose.

"Yes, it is" Thawne said slowly "and you can't forcibly remove it, that'll kill him or at least paralyse him permanently from the neck down and we both know he'd hate that."

"Tell me how to get it off" Ollie insisted as he struggled to contain the kid.

"And why would I do that?"

Arrow nodded at Cyborg who took Thawnes hand in his own and proceeded to squeeze with unnatural strength, he screamed as the bones in his hand grinded together and snapped.

"Now, tell me how to remove it."

"These violent tactics won't work on me Queen, he only responds to me, if you kill me, you'll never stop him." He said between pants of pain.

"Got it, shut him up." Ollie told Vic, who brought his hand under Thawne's chin, slamming his teeth together and shutting him up.

"_Bart stop"_ Thawnes voice said from Ollies pocket, the kid stopped struggling against Arrow and just stood, not moving. "I recorded everything you've said Thawne, I figured it was only _your_ voice controlling him. Cyborg, do you think you'll be able to remove it?"

"I'll tap into the network; see if I can find the blueprints for it." Vic replied as he slammed Thawne into the wall where he was swiftly apprehended by Ollie.

Aquaman suddenly ran through the door "Guys, we've got more company, there're about 50 guys heading in the direction from all over the facility and what the hell's wrong with him?!" He said looking at Bart who was standing perfectly still, his left arm stained with blood and even more peculiarly; he was surrounded by electricity, it bounced off his skin and came out of his eyes, like it was part of him.

"What is it?!" Ollie addressed Thawne.

"It's the speed force… it wants him."

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn, worth the wait? probably not, too many unansewered questions, like who shot the guards? What is this speed force you speak off? and anyone seen Lex lately...?

so let me know what you think and i'll try and update again soon [:


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, chap14, sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the reviews :D and thanks for sticking with it, it means alot. I admit i almost cried when writing this chapter so be warned and enjoy (:

* * *

"The what?!"

"The speed force, it's what gives speedsters their power" Thawne explained quietly

"Wait, you're speaking like there are more people like Bart?" Ollie questioned

"There are, but not from…this time."

"Not from this time? Then what…the future?"

"Yes, Mr Queen, the quite distant future."

"Okay, what happens if this speed force thing gets him?"

Thawne said nothing, as he looked at Bart, his expression unreadable.

"Answer me!" Ollie shouted, losing patience

"He'll be…sucked in, trapped in an extradimensional field that lies beyond this world, here, he'll cease to exist." He eventually answered.

"No! How do we stop it? If you know so much about it then tell us how to stop it."

"I can't."

"Please, he's your grandson, does that mean nothing to you? Don't tell me your willing to watch him die if you can do something to prevent it."

"Listen to me Oliver, **I **can't do anything, it's up to Bart to fight it himself."

"Well, that's gonna be abit hard considering he can't even think for himself thanks to that helmet thing."

"Arrow! I know how to get it off" Victor called from the computer station at the other side of the room.

He ran over to where the kid was stood, being careful to avoid the electricity bouncing off his skin. Vic grasped the helmet with one hand and with the other genteelly pulled off a small panel at the back; exposing a number of colourful wires. He disconnected a green one and a blue one and the helmet appeared to power down, Vic noticed the back of it move as a large metal needle exited the kid's neck before his legs gave way and he slumped to the floor. Vic grabbed him as softly as he could under the arms and guided Bart down, paying no attention to the angry lightning –he couldn't feel it anyway through his almost completely artificial body- he propped Bart against the wall and carefully removed the helmet. Bart opened his eyes weakly like he was seeing the world for the first time. His breathing was fast and heavy and his hair was wet with sweat, causing his bangs to stick fiercely to his forehead.

"Vic? Is 'sat you?" Bart managed to whisper between breaths.

"Yeah kid it's me, how yu doin'?" He answered, checking the boys heart rate, which was still beating erratically fast despite him standing still for a number of minutes.

"I…I dunno, I don't feel so good." He replied as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Impulse! Bart! Stay with me, look at me yeah, Ollie?!" he cried shaking the kid genteelly.

Arrow pushed Thawne to the floor and ran over to them both.

"What is it?! What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with panic.

"He's losing conciseness, heart rate dropping rapidly. I…I think we're losing him."

"NO! No. Bart, it's me, it's Ollie, please, you've gotta stay strong, like I said, remember?"

"Ollie! I remember." He shouted snapping his eyes open "Ollie…?" Where was everyone? Wait, where was _he_? he thought. Bart looked around, everything was yellow and distorted but somehow everything seemed right. "Where the hell am I?" he said to himself, looking around at his peculiar surroundings.

"You're in the speed force" a deep voice said from behind him, Bart span round to see a tall muscular man with brown hair and deep blue eyes standing behind him.

"The…speed force?" he questioned.

"Yes." The mysterious man answered "It's where we speedsters go…when we die."

"There are more people like me?! Wait…when we die? I'm…dead?" The revelation hit him like a kick in the chest from Vic.

"Yes and no, you see, Malcolm messed with history, you're not meant to be here. Not for a very long time Bart." He replied as he walked towards Bart and put his hands on the boys shoulders.

"I um…I don't think I understand."

"I know son, I know. Malcolm knew how powerful you are and how much more powerful you will become, your mother sent you to the late 20th century, she thought you'd be safe there."

"You knew my mum?"

"Yes Bart and she misses you very much, I wish I could tell you more but it's time for you to go." With that he shoved the kid hard in the chest, sending him into the air, everything around him shock violently and the man was getting further away.

"Goodbye…my son" He whispered quietly, a single tear falling down his cheek.

Everything became bright white, Bart could hear voices around him.

"Bart, come on Bart!"

He opened his eyes and suddenly felt short of breath, he gasped deeply. He was back in the room, with Ollie and Victor both watery eyed. The kid tried to make sense of what was happening when he glanced down.

"Guys, why is there a massive needle sticking out of my chest?" he said weakly.

"Oh my god Bart, we thought we'd lost you, well we did, you weren't breathing your heart stopped, we gave you a shot of adrenaline." Ollie explained as he carefully pulled the needle out of the boy's chest. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been running non-stop for a week, how did you guys find me, the last thing I remember before…this, I was on this table and there was this helmet thing and this crazy old guy talking about changing history and…and that other guy, the one in the speed force, he was…he was my dad, my real dad."

"Great to have you back in the land of the living kid, but Ollie we've got a major problem, the people on the other side of the door, well they're about to get in, they've set high powered explosives all across the wall." A.C said from the other side of the room where he was watching a television screen showing the activities happening on the other side of the wall.

"Is there any other way out of this room, other than through the roof?" Ollie asked Thawne who was sitting on the floor clutching his bleeding foot with his uninjured hand.

"No." he answered bluntly.

"Then call them off, if they come in here all guns blazing you're going to get caught in the crossfire and so is your machine thing."

"I can't call them off."

"Can't or won't?" Ollie questioned, Thawne just smiled.

"Guys…I think I might be able to get us outta here" Bart said quietly.

"What? How?" Vic asked

"Like this." His face scrunched in concentration and using the energy rush the adrenaline he vibrated his hand through the floor, before bringing it back up and stopping the vibrating.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ollie said with an astounded look on his face.

"I'm not sure, but I think I can do it to you guys, I'm just gonna need some help"

"Are you sure you can do this, you were dead a few minutes ago."

"I'll be fine Ollie." Bart lied.

* * *

Well there ya go and i think it's fair to say there is gonna be another chapter after this, so let me know what ya thought of that one, thanks :D

Still a few unanswered questions and just how are they going to get out of this?! Dun dun dunnnnn


	15. Chapter 15

It's here and i wrote this wwhen i was supposed to be doing english coursework so enjoy it :)

* * *

"What do you need us to do?" Ollie asked cautiously.

"Grab an arm and hold tight." Bart replied with a small smirk, just as the opposite wall exploded with a deafening bang.

"A.C! Get your ass over here." Ollie shouted

"Oh yeah, right." A.C said running towards them and taking Bart's right arm.

"Nobody move!" a voice shouted through the cloud of rubble, the kid didn't listen, he concentrated on moving his whole body faster than ever before. He saw the men open fire, bullets leaving there guns at a snail's pace, they crawled through the air towards the team. In reality they were travelling at around 1000 meters per second, but Bart was faster. He pushed himself harder until the guys around him began to vibrate too, he was feeling dizzy but he knew he couldn't slow down; he had to go faster. The floor below them felt like it was giving way as they seemingly fell straight through it. While a bullet phased right through Ollie's head. Seconds later they emerged through the ceiling of the basement, Bart slowed himself down so they wouldn't get stuck in the ground and they fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Ollie had never felt a sensation like it, one second it felt like the world around him didn't exist and then moments later everything was normal. He looked around to see they had fallen into a sort of holding area; they were in a large corridor with cell doors lining the walls.

"Bart that was incredible!" he said, turning to teenager who had just saved them all "Bart? Kid, you okay?"

"Yeah, I –uh, just feel like I need to sleep for like a month" he replied with a weak smile.

"Dude, totally awesome." A.C said, getting to his feet.

"Yeah man that was pretty amazing." Vic agreed.

"Thanks guys…can we go home now?"

"Yeah kid, we just need to find a way out of here and, no offence but you can barely keep your eyes open."

"m'okay, jus' need to-" Bart managed to say before his head lolled forward and he passed out from exhaustion.

"Bart, bud you alright?" A.C said shaking the kids shoulder gently.

"He's just exhausted, that last burst of speed must've taken it outta him." Ollie explained "You two scout ahead, find us a way out of here, I'll stay with Bart, call me when it's safe."

"Will do" Vic replied and with that he and Aquaman turned in the direction of the stairs at the end of the corridor and ran towards it. Ollie sat back down, next to Bart.

"You knew what that last push would do didn't ya kid, we both knew. But it was the only way of getting out of there bullet free. I'll admit being rescued by the person you're meant to be rescuing was not exactly part of the plan but there you go. You had us worried up there, first thing you do when I find you is try and kill me and then just seconds later you're literally dying on the floor, everything happened so fast, it was a blur. But I guess that's normal for you isn't it?" Ollie said, knowing he wasn't going to get a reply

"We're like a family Bart, a weird super powered family and sorry kid, but you're always gonna be the baby of the family, it's the territory that comes with being the youngest…and the smallest. Victor and A.C will agree, none of us have got a conventional family anymore, my parents are dead, Vic's whole family is pretty much dead, A.C, well between you and me, I reckon he was born to a shoal of tuna fish deep in the Atlantic ocean or something.

And then there's you, you don't talk about your parents, well your adopted parents it turns out, you've only ever told me about them, what they did when they found out what you were, it still makes me angry, I don't blame you for running away. But from the sounds of it, you've got a whole other family out there somewhere; something tells me it's going to be quite hard to find them and looking at the crazy old man upstairs I'm not sure you're gonna want to find them. You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're not making witty comments every five seconds and it's taking all your concentration and effort just to sit down and have an actual conversation. Still hurts to see you like this though, we'll be home soon and if you don't wanna stay in Manchester that's fine, Miami, Star City, where ever, it's fine."

"_Cybo-…to Gre-…-row…m'…in"_

"Hold up Cyborg, you're breaking up, signal down here must be bad, give me a sec." Ollie said to the voice in his ear as he stood up and with a quick glance around the empty corridor moved towards the staircase where he knew there would be less interference, he quietly made his way up the first 6 flight.

"Arrow to Cyborg, come in"

"_Readin' you loud and clear boss man"_

"Good, you found a way out of here?"

_"Yeah, I'm powering up Lex's jet right now, Aquaman's coming back to help you with Impulse. ETA 2 minutes."_

"Good work, I'll try and wake him up. Green Arrow out."

He walked down the stairs to find the corridor apparently empty, he began to panic slightly, had the kid woken up and wondered off, he'd probably be confused, disorientated.

"Bart?! Kid, you down here?!" he shouted

Bart heard someone quietly calling his name…and it wasn't Ollie, they were slapping his cheek to bring him round, he groggily opened his eyes as the person pulled him up from behind, a hand moved over his mouth and he heard a voice in his ear, barely audible

"Hello Bart, I've been looking for you. Have you missed me?"

Panic swept over him as he realised who it was.

"Lex" he whispered into the hand over his mouth.

"Bingo kid."

* * *

So there ya go, Lex is back, who saw that coming? i didnt, well i did but yeah, let me know what ya think [: thanks


	16. Chapter 16

Well first off i would like to apologize for how long this has taken and thanks for sticking with me :)

And thanks for all the reviews, the mean alot :D

Anyway, enjoy

* * *

"Impulse! Bart! Where are you?" Ollie shouted as he made his way down the corridor towards a slightly open door near the bottom. He let out a shout of frustration when he saw the cell room behind the door was empty. He heard a muffled grunt and feet shuffling behind him and turned to see something he really wasn't in the mood for. Lex Luthor stood about 10 feet away his arm wrapped firmly around the neck of a barely conscious Bart Allen. He has a handgun pressed against the kid's temple.

"Don't move!" he shouted at Ollie when the other man reached for his crossbow. "Green Arrow, what a surprise to see you here, but then today has been just full of surprises now hasn't it."

"Lex. You're killing him." Ollie said, his voice distorted as he tried to remain calm, so's not to make it obvious to Lex that the bold billionaire had the upper hand here. Bart chocked and struggled for air as his windpipe was crushed under Lex's arm.

"Yeah? Well maybe I need someone to take my stress out on. I have had a very difficult day and it's all down to Bart here. Have you had the pleasure of meeting his grandfather yet? And people say I'm crazy."

"Lex, listen to me, you don't want to kill him, he's no good to you dead."

"That's true, but he's no good dead to you either is he? And I'm guessing me blowing out the brains of your youngest teammate is a pretty effective way of fucking up your little band of terrorists." He replied with a dangerous smile.

"You pull that trigger and I swear it's gonna be the last thing you ever do." Ollie shouted back, his voice deadly serious with a twinge of desperation.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats. But how about we make a deal?" Lex said, stepping make a couple of steps and dragging the kid along with him "You show me the man under the hood and maybe I won't kill your speedy little buddy here."

Oliver's mind weighed up all options, if he showed Lex who he was, he'd have to kill the man. He could not let him live knowing that information, Lex would never stop hunting him and everyone he loved would get caught in the crossfire. But if he didn't, Bart would pay the price with his life.

"Tick tock, time's running out." Lex shouted

"Three" he increased his hold around the kid's neck.

"Two" he took of the safety, Ollie raised a hand to hid hood.

"One-oof" he was elbowed in the stomach and hit across the head from behind. His grip on Bart loosened and he fell to the ground, the gun still in his hand. Bart too collapsed onto his hand and knees, gasping for air.

Oliver looked up to see AC, his arm still raised from the strike he'd just inflicted on Lex and a look of intense anger on his face.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, giving Ollie an accusing look as he helped Bart to his feet.

"I don't know! Lex must've been hiding down here, I was gone for less than a minute."

"Guys, seriously can ya do this later? I really wanna get outta this place. Please?" Bart said quietly between breaths.

"Right, yes. Was the way here clear?"

"Yeah and it still will be if we're quick, what're we gonna do with him?" AC questioned looking at the unconscious form of Lex.

"We leave him here, he's Lex, he'll get out, he always does and we'll be waiting. Kid, how you feeling?"

"Like I just got strangled by a crazy person with a gun."

"Okay, let's go"

Ollie led the way, his crossbow gripped tightly, prepared to shoot anyone who came barging towards them. AC helped Bart up the stairs, the kid was clearly struggling but had insisted that AC was not going to carry him as long as he was still awake. They were moving as fast as they could and as silently as they could. They made their way to a nearby fire exit that led onto the airfield where the LuthorCorp jet stood. The heroes had made it a quarter of the way towards the plane when they heard shots being fired. Ollie turned to see a group of guards firing at them from the main entrance of the building.

"Take Bart. Go. I'll cover you." He shouted to AC who proceeded to grab Bart and hoist him over his solider

"No, stop! Put me down! I want to help" he shouted in protest

"Seriously kid, I don't think you're in any condition to help, do you?" AC countered as he ran towards the jet.

Meanwhile Ollie stood his ground, shooting arrow after arrow at the men before him. Each one hitting their target just where he wanted them to. When reinforcements arrived and he realised he would not be able to take them all, he fired three trick arrows at the men which released a plume of green smoke. He smiled as they shouted and fired blindly through the green cloud before he turned and ran to the plane.

Onboard AC was trying to examine the deep cut on Bart's arm that had not yet healed like it normally would have due to the stress his body had been under. He carefully peeled away the remaining bits of bandage much to the kid's dislike, but he refused to make a sound. AC sterilized the wound and re-bandaged it with the medical supplies Vic had found in the jet's high-tech first aid box. Ollie appeared in the door way. He pulled in the stairs and shut the cabin door.

"Ok Vic, go! I don't know how long my little distraction will keep them immobilised!" He shouted, a little breathless "Bart? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." Though he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Kid you're not fine." AC said looking down at the readings he'd just taken using a very advanced piece of equipment "You're seriously dehydrated and suffering from extreme exhaustion, you need to rest."

"No! I'm fine, really." He shouted back.

"Bart, listen to me, if you keep going like this you're gonna burn out, you've already died once today, I'm not going to let it happen again." Ollie said firmly "I'm gonna give you a mild sedative to help you get some rest."

"No! Don't you get it? I'm not going back to sleep, I'm not gonna lose control again. You're not going to lock me in my own head like he did!" he shouted back at Ollie, his voice frantic and panicked.

The emerald archer looked hurt "Bart I would never… I wouldn't do this if there was another option." He nodded to AC who slipped a needle into the kids arm.

"No, no, no" he shouted, struggling against AC's grip before his head lolled forward and he was unconscious again. AC laid him down on one of the reclining seats and once the plane was in the air, he and Ollie set up a saline drip and a heart monitor.

"He's going to hate us" Ollie said quietly.

"No, no he isn't, he's just confused and scared."

"Yeah AC and we're the ones he's fuckin scared of."

"We saved him, I dunno what happened to him down there but we got him out in time."

"No. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have even been there. If it wasn't for me he would have never gone into that building and if it wasn't for me that bastard would not have got him."

"You don't know that man, by the sounds of it that Thawne guy has known about Bart for a long time. I mean he is his grandfather after all, if you hadn't of found him that night in Star City then Thawne would have still got him and none of us would know a thing."

"We should have got there sooner, we should've-"

"No boss, listen to me, you can't beat yourself up about this. Bart's gonna need us after this, more than ever. It might take a while but he is going to be okay."

"Yeah, you're right. Man it's been a long day, let's just get home. Vic, anyone tailing us?"

"Negative man, I think we took out most of their military aircraft earlier, plus I emptied the tanks of the remaining jets, we've got enough juice to get us to Star City. ETA 6 hours; this thing isn't as fast as the Arrow Jet." He shouted from the cockpit.

"Okay, good, I'll switch with you in 3 hours, that all right man?"

"Sure thing boss"

With that Ollie checked over Bart's vitals once more and sat down opposite him, watching the reassuring rise and fall of the kid's chest. While AC went to find the planes shower as he was starting to dry out.

* * *

Well i know i think i said that was gonna be the last chapter but there will be another, yays ! Everything turned out okay in the end...or did it dun dun dunnn, yeah it did...or did it...?

So anyway let me know what you think :D


	17. Chapter 17

So here is the final chapter, a massive thankyou to everyone who's kept with it. I hope this doesnt disappoint, but if it does, i'm sorry.

So enjoy...hopefully :)

* * *

He was alone. Everyone he loved was dead and everyone else on earth was dead. And the earth was dead, the animals, the plants. Everything. But he was alive. And he was alone. So he ran and he ran and he searched but there was nothing. The fires that devastated the cities and the forests had burned out. The seas had dried up. The skies were gray and dark; the sun had long since gone. And yet he was still there. Running and running and running. But time had gone too so he ran forever.

And then he heard something that was out of place.

Beep……beep…..beep….beep…beep..beep beepbeepbeep.

The sky erupted in a bright white light and the earth around him faded away and he was falling through nothingness. The beeping got louder and faster and he was screaming. He shut his eyes and waited for it to end. And then Bart Allen woke up.

When they'd arrived back in Star City, landing the LuthorCorp jet at Ollie's disguised aircraft hanger, they'd discreetly driven back to Queen Tower. Bart was placed in one of the guest rooms where a trusted doctor had examined him, salvaged the bloody, tangled pulp that was the inside of his upper arm and cleaned him up. She was paid too much to ask questions and just got on with it.

That had been nearly two days ago and now Bart was waking up confused and panicked, unaware of where he was. He reached up to his face with his good arm and pulled off an oxygen mask that was over his nose and mouth. He gasped in pain when he tried to pull himself up and looked down at the thick white bandage wrapped tightly round his left arm. He tried to remember what had happened but everything was blurry. He tried to think, but he couldn't hear his thoughts over the rapid bleeping of the heart monitor. He needed to make it stop, looking down he tore the electrodes off his bare chest. The monitor flat lined. Throwing off the sheets, he sat up fully, winching through the pain. Glancing down the kid saw that an I.V had been placed carefully in the crook of his good arm. He followed the tube to a drip bag half full of a clear liquid, Panicked thoughts ran through his head, they were drugging him; they wanted to keep him here, locked in his nightmares. He needed to get out of there. He reached over and ripped the needle out, tearing his skin.

"Bart? What're you doing?"

He looked up to see in Ollie standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"Stay away from me" he shouted, his voice still raw from his encounter with Lex.

"Bart, it's me, it's Ollie"

"I know exactly who you are" he spat "you're the one the one who locked me up in here and fuckin drugged me!"

"Bart, please, listen to me."

"No! I trusted you, but you're just like the rest of them!" he backed up as Ollie approached him slowly.

"Kid, I did what I had to do, if I hadn't you might be dead right now"

"You're lying, why did you do it? Why the fuck did you make me go back there?

"What are you talking about? Back where?" Ollie asked, confused and worried.

"The place where everyone and everything is dead and I'm the only one left and it goes on forever and ever. I thought it was over when you guys saved me, but then you made me go back. Why did you do that?" he had calmed down slightly, sitting at the other end of the bed, his knees brought up to his chest. Blood ran freely down the kid's arm, dripping on to his pyjama bottoms. He didn't care.

"Bart it was a dream, just a dream, it's not real."

"I know that alright, it just feels so fucking real and it doesn't stop."

"I get that kid, but it will get better, it's just a bad dream brought on by all the trauma and stress of the past few days."

"But what if it's not, what if he made it happen and what if, one day I don't wake up from it at all?" he looked up at Ollie, wanting desperately a reassuring answer.

He had not thought of that but what Bart was suggesting did seem viable "Trust me that's not gonna happen, you're going to be okay, I promise." He said with a confident smile that masked his own doubts. The kid didn't move when Ollie cautiously approached him or when he cleaned up his arm and bandaged it up. There was silence for a moment.

"Did you find him?" Bart asked, changing the subject unexpectedly.

Ollie was caught slightly off guard "Umm Thawne? No, Victor and AC went back down there. They're on their way back now, but they couldn't find any trace of him, it's like he just fell of the globe."

"Or he just fell into another century, I mean that's what the machine was for right? Time travel?"

"Yeah, I guess that's a possibility, but something tells me he haven't seen then end of him. But if he does come back, we'll be ready for him this time"

Meanwhile in the distant future Malcolm Thawne looked through the archives of the first edition of the Justice League, searching for a suitable place in history to return to the 21st century.

"We'll meet again Bart" he said with a smile to himself "sooner than expected…"

* * *

It's done. Finished. I know it ended a bit suddenly but it needed to end somewhere or i would have kept writing. Plus i want to leave some stuff for the sequal, but first i'm thinking prequal.

We shall see, let me know what you think, thanks dudes :D It's been fun :)


End file.
